Perspective
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: The witch has the sunseeder. And Ambrose doesn’t know why. Sequel to :Priority: Part two of The Head Case Chronicles


Perspective

The witch has the sunseeder. And Ambrose doesn t know why.

Sequel to :Priority: Part two of The Head Case Chronicles

Dedicated to Lord Ambrose

* * *

Day in and day out I'm strapped into machines. I have one purpose and one function.

To betray my queen.

I am nobody and nothing. A portion of a once great brain now just another cog for the witches twisted sunseeder.

Which made me Livid.

What tiny little scrap of information was so important that I would wholly surrender the plans for the sunseeder and destroy the kingdom?  
What deep dark secret was more important than keeping the realms safe?

I marinate in my jar and fume.  
I really did think better of myself than to keep some selfish little secret at the cost of the whole O.Z.

If I ever got contact with myself Id-

(Hello?)

_Hello? Who s there?_

I m being attached to another brain. No a portion of a brain. My brain.

(Hi I m Glitch well I m you but you remember my name. )

_Its Ambrose_.

"Glitch I need you to remember something for me. Glitch can you hear me?"

"My name isn't Glitch, its Ambrose." _Who was that?_

(That s Cain)

From a quick shot of dopamine and memory from 'Glitch' I understand Cain to be a friend

(Listen Uhh Ambrose, we need to shut down the sunseeder.)

_Oh NOW you want to shut down the sunseeder?!?_

(Yes, please)

_I cant believe this! You know if you wanted to shut down the sunseeder you could have stopped it being built in the first place!_

(No I couldn t.)

_No? You designed it, drew up the plans! You and you alone knew about it, is that true?_

(Well yes but-)

_But what Glitch, WHAT?_

(There was something more important)

_YOU'RE GOING TO STAND THERE AND TELL ME SOMETHING MORE WAS AT STAKE? MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR COUNTRY? YOUR HOME? YOUR QUEEN? Tell me Glitch, WHAT was SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU-_

(DG)

_Wh-what?_

(DG. She s alive. The queen lost everything to bring her back. She s all grown up now. And she s so much like her mother too. She s gone to stop Azka-D now. That s why we need to shut down the sunseeder.)

_DG? The queen never told me..._

(She was trying to protect us.)

That sounded like my queen. I give them the numbers. I can feel the machine shutting down around me.

"And the last number, to reverse Light pulsing sequences is-"

(Ambrose stop! Its long coats!)

_What? How?_

(I don t know, but don t give them the numbers!)

I try. I really try. But the long coats aren't as polite as Glitch instead of asking, they simply take them.

_Glitch! you have to do something!_

(What?)

_I I don t know!_

There s a way, always a way. It's my job to find it.

"2025" Glitch cries out desperately.

Pain receptors go off.

(Ambrose help! Don t give them the number!)

_I m trying Glitch_

(I m sorry I gave up the Sunseeder)

_Its okay Glitch, at least DG is safe._

Well was.

This is it, the end

_Glitch? I want you to know I-Glitch?_

And he s gone. Just like that I m alone again.

I wait wondering anxiously. What was going on out there? Where has the rest of me gone?

(Ambrose!)

And just like that, he s back.

_Glitch!_

(The long coats are gone, and we just need the last number.)

_I don t know it._

(What?)

_Its only for shutdown sequence, The witch didn't need it. You must remember it Glitch._

At which point he begins to panic.

"I cant think, I cant think!"

_Come on Glitch, you can!_

(No I cant Ambrose I m nothing without you!)

_That s not true Glitch! You found DG. You got here!_

"I know what to do"  
Cain has a decidedly apologetic note in his voice "If you can't remember the last number Ill have to shut it down manually."

(Ambrose! You have to know the number! Cain he he s going to kill you!)

_That would shut the machine right down!_

(But-)

_No Glitch its the only way. The queen may yet live to see her next birthday._

(Birthday? Birthday Ambrose you re a genius!)

"1208! 1028 the queens birthday of course!" Glitch screams "Commence the reverse pulsing!"

I chuckle as best I can. Excitable little thing, my Glitch.

_Well done Glitch._

(I couldn't have done it without you)

_Yes you could_. I reply, refraining to mention that he actually did

(I m going to check on DG but Ill be back, okay?)

I sit in my jello, pride flooding my every neuron.

Turns out I m a pretty good guy after all.


End file.
